


| Fighter Pass 1: CODENAME JACK |

by DaGrimReaper54321



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 2 chapter long, Headcanon, How Joker got into smash, In Character, Invitations, Overbearing instructions, Ren Amamiya wants to be Joker again, The power of friendship, but only for smash, there is like one percent of RyuAnn, treasure hunt to find the nasty crime boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaGrimReaper54321/pseuds/DaGrimReaper54321
Summary: Ren Amamiya was not an incredibly competitive person. He always thought it was hard to get worked up from something like a card game or sports match.Ren Amamiya was not a talkative person, he only spoke up when needed to.Ren Amamiya was not a well-known hero either. In fact, he did his hero work in the shadows, on the dark side of the law.Ren Amamiya is none of these things, so why would he be in a universe-wide tournament like this?





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! 
> 
> And thank you for coming to my little corner of this website. I hope you enjoy this fic, comments, and criticism is HEAVILY appreciated. So if you hate it with the force of a billion burning suns please let me know!
> 
> Sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, I don't know!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Grim

**It was a normal day in Leblanc.** The scent of coffee filled the air, sunlight from a singular window somehow finding a way to spread itself through the entire cafe. The shop was almost completely devoid of customers, as usual. Ren sat behind the countertop, holding a pitcher of coffee. Reaching under the counter, he grabbed seven cups. Ren had always thought Leblanc was strangely comfortable, but it wasn’t the coffee or the countertop. It was the people, and by the people, he meant his fellow Phantom Thieves. 

Suddenly, Ren heard a loud groan, and then a BANG! He swiftly turned around, only to be greeted with the top of Ryuji’s dyed hair. The ex-track star lifted his head to meet with Ren’s, his eyes were glassy, almost like they were pleading to save him from the textbooks. Ren shook his head with a cold stare, Ryuji turned around, seemingly getting the point. He shifted to the back of the booth as usual. Hunching over the textbook once more. Expressions of boredom, frustration, and tiredness beginning to shift from his face, mere seconds apart from each other. Yusuke seemed to take note of this and was following along with the expressions. Furiously scribbling in a sketchbook. 

“Ughhh, no more,” Ryuji said, laying his face into the book. “There’s no way I’ll be able to survive this!”

Ren chuckled as he began pouring coffee into each cup. The coffee bubbled as steam began to rise from the brew. 

“If it makes you feel any better. Your expressions are truly one of a kind.” Yusuke said, at this point he was almost laying down on the table, trying to get a closer look. “Your distaste for studying is truly a strong one.”

“Gee, thanks. Why am I doing this anyway? Not like the teachers will-”

“ _Give a shit if I fail!”_ Futaba said, echoing Ryuji’s statement. A grin appeared on her face as she met Ryuji’s glare. She knew she was poking the bear, she was getting bored playing video games on the opposite booth. Annoying Ryuji seemed to be sufficient entertainment for the girl. 

“I can’t believe this is taking you so long! I got done mine quick.” She bragged, kicking her feet in midair. 

“You’re a year LOWER than me!!” Ryuji yelled, his face flushed red with embarrassment. “You have NO say in this!”

He groaned once more. “End to me now.”

“We had agreed that we wouldn't let anyone quit Sakamoto-kun.” Haru was beginning to lean over the table as well, trying to get a look at his book. “Isn’t that right Makoto-Chan?” 

Makoto looked up. “Of course, that was the point of studying in a group in the first place.” She said calmly. 

“Yeah, just because you want to quit doesn't mean we’ll let you,” said Ann. She was also having quite a bit of trouble with the assignment, But, seeing Ryuji get ripped to shreds convinced her to ask Makoto about it in private.

Ren smirked as he grabbed the cups of coffee and brought them to the table. “A break might be a good change of pace,” he said as he placed the tray of coffee on the table. 

“I owe ya, man! Holy shit...”

Each member took their cup. Ren slowly began sipping the coffee, feeling bitterness and heat of the beverage spreading over his mouth. He savored the flavor, before plopping the cup back on the table with a clink. 

“This is amazing!” yelled Futaba, meeting eyes with Ren on with a big smile on her face. Ryuji’s eyebrows raised from her reaction. Seemingly becoming interested in the beverage. 

“For real? Let me try.” Ryuji reached over to grab a cup. Then immediately took a big swig. “BLUH! It’s still bitter!” Ryuji spat out the drink, with the spray covering the previously relaxed Morgana. 

“GAH!” 

“Oh crap! Sorry!” 

“You’re not supposed to gulp it down, you idiot! I can’t even drink it and I know that!” 

“I said sorry! I don’t live in a Cafe!”

Everyone laughed as the two began to argue. Ren rolled his eyes and grabbed the now empty cups. 

Eventually, everyone began to head home, after thanking Ren for the coffee. Only Ren and Ryuji were left in the room. (Morgana deciding to take a walk after all the commotion.) Ren looked at Ryuji, nose stuck in the textbook once more. He smiled, unbeknownst to him, his eyes began to well with tears. 

“Hey man, you alright? said Ryuji, looking concerned. “Looks like you got a bit choked up there.” 

Ren shot awake, the immediately blushed, “It’s nothing, nothing bad anyway.” He smirked. Flashing that signature Joker smile. 

“Okay ya big softie, how ‘bout you get that dopey look off your face and help me with this stupid essay question,” Ryuji said, flashing a big-toothed smile of his own. 

“Let’s do it,” Ren replied. 

Ren was happy.

The Phantom Thieves had given not only him a place to belong, but everyone else too. The group had disbanded in the eyes of the public, and they can’t access the Metaverse anymore. They were still all together, Ren was truly afraid that wouldn’t happen. 

They were still taking time out of their days to meet up, talk and support each other. When Ren first came to Tokyo he was alone, trapped in his own thoughts. Ridiculed for a crime he didn't commit, those people all lifted him back up.

_And I did the same for them_.’ He thought. 

Ren was no longer a Phantom Thief, but to be honest. He didn’t really care. 

…

At least that’s what he wanted to think, and trust him. He _REALLY_ wanted to think that. 

* * *

Ren was restless, he tossed and turned under the sheets of his bed, attempting to get into a better position. He knew his attempt would be futile, this wasn't the first time this had happened. He didn’t know how long ago that first time was if being perfectly honest to himself. He just knew it was for a while. He sat up carefully, making sure not to trip in the darkness. He walked down out of the attic, into Leblanc. Wandering the silent cafe aimlessly. 

Eventually, multiple hours had passed. Ren still felt restless, looking over to his phone, the screen read 4:00 AM. He closed his eyes in frustration. Attempting to collect his thoughts, He was fine with where he was now. He told himself, he was content, he was satisfied. 

“Goddammit.” He whispered, resting his forehead on the palms of his hands. “Why can’t I stop thinking about-”

**“Me?”** a voice spoke. 

Ren looked and turned around, but no one was there. He knew this feeling well, but he couldn't believe it.

“Arsene? Is that you?” He said, doubting the words coming out of his own mouth.

**“Who else would it be?”** Arsene materialized, projecting a vision of him in the doorway of Leblanc. His flaming smile burning brightly AND his wings flapping sporadically in the invisible wind. **“I am part of you Trickster, As I had spoken before, I will always be there, even if thy is bound to hell itself. ”** Arsene takes off his top hat and bows. Seemingly grinning from ear to ear. 

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to speak with you again.” Ren moved closer, trying to get a better look. “I always wondered if you were there. But without the Metaverse, I could never see you.” Ren shuffled over to his original persona awkwardly. 

**“That was never the case, you were always able to summon me.”** Arsene bellowed, “ **Thou** **just never felt a need to.”** Arsene looked down at Ren, giving an almost affectionate nod. 

Ren looked up at his Persona, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean? Then why have you been summoned now?” 

**“Trickster, when will you learn that I know what you think?”** Arsene chuckled a bit, and then continued, **“You feel trapped once more, you had faced hardships and challenges. You were a hero, and a great one as well. You prevailed against impossible odds. The experience changed you, I had changed as well.”**

Ren raises his eyebrows, curiously. “You mean Yaldabaoth? Or are you talking about-” 

**“Yes, Satanael, A truly remarkable being.”** Arsene looked up as if looking at the stars. **“He is you, I am also you.”** Arsene looked directly at Ren. 

“I am aware of that fact.” Arsene cackled at that statement, bringing a smile to Ren’s face. “So what now?” 

Arsene’s flaming smile seemed to dim in brightness, his voice was now sharp and low. Seemingly speaking much more grimly. 

**“Thou hast breaketh thy chains of captivity, thou has sprouted thy wings of rebellion. But Thou still feels unfulfilled.”**

Ren’s smile disappeared. 

**“I am correct? Aren't I?** Arsene stated, putting one leg over the other in a seemingly relaxed stance. 

For some reason, this really pissed Ren off. 

Ren spoke again, raising his hands into the air. “Can you blame me? I loved being a Phantom Thief! I can’t stop thinking about fighting shadows, running through palaces and changing the world. It was exhilarating!” He paused, his head beginning to lower. “But, I can’t do anything, the Metaverse is gone. And so is Joker.” 

They both stood there, staring at each other. Moments turned to seconds, and seconds turned to minutes. Ren eventually broke the silence. 

He sighed, “Is there any way that I could continue to be Joker?” He looked at Arsene. Arsene stared back, the grin on his face somehow growing even dimmer, his position remains the same. “Nevermind, I have no idea. I doubt you would.” Ren said, a tone of bitterness hanging in his voice. 

Ren turned around, heading up the stairs to the attic. He rolled onto the bed, staring at the ceiling again. He turned onto his side. Suddenly, pain erupted from his legs. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit, Mona, what the hell are you-” He was stopped as his eyes wandered to a seemingly metal object at the foot of his bed. 

Ren stood up, looking onto the mattress. The object that he saw before turned out to be some sort of small metal box. It was coated in shiny red paint and was surprisingly incredibly light. He picked it up and plopped it down onto his work desk, turning on his desk light to get a better look. 

The box had some sort of weird emblem on the top. The said emblem was a perfect circle, with 4 lines cutting it into uneven sections. However, what was next to that emblem was what made Ren’s heart skip a beat. 

“No way.” He gasped.

  
Next to that emblem was the Phantom Thief logo, masterfully recreated and engraved into the metal lid. Ren wasted no time in opening the box, inside was not only another smaller black box. But a golden letter, with the words, _Welcome written_ on it with a sharp red colored pen. Ren grabbed the letter and ripped it open. 

_Dear Ren Amamiya (Joker) of universe P5R_SEG_ATL_2@!7_a4513!_

_Welcome,_

_If you are reading this letter, you have been invited to one of the biggest tournaments in the world, multiverse-wide. What are we referring to? Why the Super Smash Brothers Tourney! If your universe does not openly know about the Super Smash Brothers Tourney, allow us to explain. The Super Smash Brothers tourney invites skilled and popular heroes and villains from every corner of the multiverse to battle and entertain the masses. If you have received this letter, it means that our higher ups have taken interest in your abilities, fighting style and popularity. Each event is televised universe wide and serves raises money for each universe respective power and also provide universe-wide allies. (Housing and Service are provided for as long as the tournament is held, and fighters are permitted to leave and enter their own jurisdiction.)_

_Welcome to the sixth annual Super Smash Brothers Tourney! If you decide to accept this invitation, The process of announcing this to your universe will be listed on the opposite side of this letter._

_WARNING: Be sure to follow the instructions exactly._

_-From, The Founding 12 Fighters._

  


Ren couldn't believe his eyes, why him? Why now?

Ren Amamiya was not an incredibly competitive person. He always thought it was hard to get worked up from something like a card game or sports match. 

Ren Amamiya was not a talkative person, he only spoke up when needed to. 

Ren Amamiya was not a well-known hero either. In fact, he did his hero work in the shadows, on the dark side of the law. 

Ren Amamiya is none of these things, so why would he be in a tournament like this?

  
  


**“Calm down, take your time,”** Arsene said, his tone throwing Ren out of his gated state of mind. **“Think rationally, how do we know this is not a trick?”**

Arsene’s voice was able to calm Ren down. After collecting himself, he turned his attention to the small box that sat right next to the golden letter. The box seemed to be empty, except for a small lever switch that sat inside. Ren flicked the switch when suddenly the box began to shake. 

His reflexes kicked in, and Ren threw the box onto the floor of the attic. Suddenly the box began to expand and then hollow out itself. Two doors appeared in front of it, almost like a dresser of some kind. 

A loud _CLUNK_ erupts from the dresser. Then, a flash of white light erupts from it. After the light faded, the dresser was suddenly colored in the same shiny metallic red color as the box. The emblem and the Phantom Thief logo was also now engraved onto the doors. 

Ren slowly pulled the doors open, and was greeted with another bright light. After the light cleared, he leaned in to get a closer look. He opened the door. 

“No way this is a trick,” Ren said, throwing his concerns out of his mind. 

Hanging on the left side of the dresser was a perfect recreation of his Joker outfit from the Metaverse. Including multiple copies in different colors. Hung up next to them were 2 of his school uniforms, completely washed and ironed. Under the trench coats and blazers was a red shelf containing his old custom handgun, cartridges of what seemed to be bullets sat next to it. The gun was also brand new as he had just bought it from Untouchable. His dagger, a new grappling hook and masquerade mask laid next to the gun. Looking brand new as well. 

However, one item he did not recognize sat on its own special space. A small shelf in the right-hand corner seemingly reserved for it. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a small card, protected in a glass folder. In fact, the entire card seemed to be completely made of a thin sheet of stained glass. Ren took it out of the folder and held it into the light. 

“A skilled card? What’s this doing here?” He said, holding the card into the light. 

It was indeed a skill card, not unlike the paper ones Ren had commissioned Yusuke to make during his long and vast Persona experimentation. The card was the same color, vibrant magenta. But this one contained the circular emblem that seemed to adorn almost everything this tourney produced. 

It was signed too, with the words _This was really hard to make! You better enjoy it!_ Written on it in sloppy handwriting. Ren squinted and held the card in his hand. Trying to get a closer look. _If this works like the other skill cards... then maybe…_

Ren suddenly got an idea, he knew what he had to do. And the thought of acting upon that thought excited him. He breathed in, preparing for the worst, and crushed the glass card with his bare hands. 

The glass didn’t cut into his skin at all, a red colored light emerged from the wreckage. It flew into Ren's hand, energizing his entire body. 

Ren was ecstatic, knowing what he just did. “Eiha!” He commanded like it was second nature. 

Snapping his fingers, A purple and red bullet of energy shot out of his fingers. 

_‘This will definitely come in handy.’_ Ren thought, staring blankly at his hands. He felt like a little kid on his birthday, His mind running circles around him. 

_‘This is amazing, I have to tell everyone-’_ He stopped himself, immediately realizing the situation he’s in. ‘ _How will I tell everyone?’_ He wondered until he got an idea. 

_“Didn’t the letter say something about an announcement?”_

Ren grabbed the golden letter once more, flipping it on its backside. 

Grey eyes began to harden their gaze, and a devilish smile began to grow. Turning around, Ren walked over to his brand new dresser. Grabbing his costume and equipment in one swift swipe of the hand. He slipped into that three tailed black leather trench coat and donned the masquerade mask. Then, like a phantom, Ren disappeared completely from the dusty attic of Leblanc. 

And with a pull of bright red gloves. Joker took his place. 

“It’s showtime,” Joker said, holding his phone up to not only give his team a rude awakening but also to take the best selfie that would ever grace their screens. CLICK. He tapped the send button and left his phone on the workbench. 

And with the zip of a grappling hook, he was off. 

However, someone walked up to the attic staircases. Having witnessed his theatrical exit.

* * *

**[REN created Chat,]**

**[REN INVITED [RS],[AT],[YK],[MN],[FS] and [HO]. ]**

**[REN NAMED THE CHAT: “showtime”]**

  
  
  


_Yesterday: 4:56 AM_

**[REN LOGGED ON]**

**ME:**

**It’s showtime.png**

**See you all tomorrow!**

**[REN LOGGED OFF]**

_Today: 6:30_

**[FUTABA LOGGED ON]**

**[RYUJI LOGGED ON]**

**[YUSUKE LOGGED ON]**

**[MAKOTO LOGGED ON]** **  
** **[ANN LOGGED ON]**

**[HARU LOGGED ON]**

**  
** **  
**

RYUJI:

FOR REAL?!?!?!?!!!?!?!

YUSUKE:  
Excuse me?!

FUTABA:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ANN:  
REN WHAT THE HELL 

MAKOTO:

This was not what I was expecting to wake up to!

FUTABA:agdsiadsadsadasdsadaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADHISAYFDGSAAA

HARU:

While I do not understand her, I must agree with the spirit of 

Futaba’s messages. Did anyone know about this?

ANN:  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YUSUKE:

Definitely not. 

MAKOTO:

I’m afraid not…

RYUJI: 

NOPE

FUTABA: NOOOOAOOASDABHDGUADIHUAVGFOAPG[FDH'OIAJS

HARU:

Oh Nobody? Why would Ren hide something like this?

**ME:**

**Ajdhfbfgs asddaitas mroa** **  
**

HARU: Ren?

FUTABA:HOL.SBDAHDFJABSHDLIFBAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RYUJI: FTUABA PLEASE

MAKOTO: 

Everyone! Please calm yourselves! 

ANN:  
HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?!??!?!

YUSUKE:

It is rather hard, I must admit. 

**ME:**

**TakenFromCameraRoll5R_12/8/20XX.png**

ANN:

MONA? IS THAT YOU??

**ME:**

**Yeas ucaybnft tysbhafdiuaosfjna apawssbad**

RYUJI:

ALRIGHT WE ARE GETING TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS MEET ME AT LEBLANNC 

ANN: 

Omw!

YUSUKE:

Same on my side.

MAKOTO:  
I will be there ASAP!

HARU: 

I’m close by! I’ll be there soon!

**[RYUJI LOGGED OFF]** **  
** **[HARU LOGGED OFF ]** **  
** **[MAKOTO LOGGED OFF]** **  
** **[ANN LOGGED OFF]** **  
** **[YUSUKE LOGGED OFF]**

FUTABA:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAJSHVDABHJDAKHAHAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAJIKJHVBHJIOAAAAAAAAAA  
AOPOJFHJANTM TEJFOAFAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[RYUJI LOGGED ON]** **  
**

RYUJI:  
FUTABA PLEASE NOW IS NOT THE TIME 

FUTABA:  
…

…

… 

… 

sorry (◉-◉”) 

im going now

**[FUTABA LOGGED OFF]**

**[RYUJI LOGGED OFF]**

___________________________________________________________________

“Morgana? Are you here?” Makoto yelled, having just entered the cafe. Looking around, she could see that everyone else had already arrived, seemingly waiting for her before acting. The excitement she saw earlier seemingly gone and replaced with anxiety. 

Ryuji was in the back near the staircase. He paced angrily, seemingly worried about his best friend. Ann and Yusuke stood next to him, completely silent. 

Haru and Morgana sat at the booth table once more, whispering to each other quietly. Futaba however, seemed to be completely disconnected, typing furiously on her laptop, a bold expression on her face. 

Morgana turned around, jumping up when he saw Makoto. 

“Took you long enough!” Morgana said, jumping off the countertop. “Now we can finally start investigating!” 

Ryuji walked over, “What is there to investigate?” He asked, “Ren flat out gave all of us a goddamn heart attack an’ now he’s gone!” The blond raised his arms into the air, falling down onto a chair. Frustratingly letting his limbs go limp. 

“Not to mention the cryptic message he sent.” Ann looked down, downcast with worry.

Makoto stared at them, Surprised by how downtrodden those responses were. But her surprise quickly faded away, as she began to evaluate the situation. Something just wasn't sitting right with her. 

_‘Why would Ren send that message in the first place?’_ She thought, unknowingly putting her hands on her chin. Ren obviously didn’t want to hide the fact that he somehow had acquired his Metaverse outfit, (and presumably his Persona as well) but he wasn’t making it easy for them to find him either. Only sending a cryptic message and a startled Morgana to find them. There were too many loose ends, but not enough information. 

“Mona, do you know what had happened?” asked Makoto, trying to figure out Ren’s motivations. “I doubt that Ren would have kept incredibly quiet in that situation.” 

The feline lowered its head. 

“No, I don’t. I only saw him taking the photo.” Morgana grumbled, his eyes shifted over to Ryuji, who was leaning the barstool. “I was at the bathhouse after closing, cleaning up after SOMEONE spit coffee all over me!” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes, not caring to give a response. He knew Morgana didn't mean anything from the response, he was obviously frustrated.

“So we have no lead, or explanation of how he obtained the outfit,” Yusuke remarked, seemingly deep in thought. 

Haru nodded, “Yes, I had decided to look around his room as well. However, all I could find was this.” Haru took out a red metal box, a circular emblem mirroring her reflection. “There is nothing inside, And if there was, Ren most likely took it with him.” She opened the box, and then set it down on the Leblanc countertop. 

Ryuji sneered, “Well this is perfect!” He said sarcastically, “Ren’s missing, Joker’s back, an’ now there’s a third party involved!” 

Makoto looked at the metal box placed on the table, tracing her fingers along the ridges. “This emblem looks incredibly distinct, doesn't it? Has anyone found anything relating to it?” She said, “It just looks so familiar…” 

Futaba groaned, meeting Makoto’s eyes with an exasperated expression. “What do you think I’ve been doing? I’ve used every search engine, every bot!” She closed her laptop, “I can’t find anything about this thing! I’m starting to think it doesn’t even exist!!”

Yusuke spoke up, “She has a point.” He picked up the box, “I’ve definitely seen this emblem before, but I can’t recall seeing it adorning anything. That is until today of course.” He moved closer to the box, trying to spark his memory.

Ann sighed. She took out her phone, looking at the picture Ren had sent them last night. Joker was in the middle of the frame, flashing a devilish smirk like usual. She sighed. 

“I thought we were a team,” Ann said sadly, “Why would he do this without telling us?” 

Suddenly, all the emotions in the room stayed stagnant, eventually washing away and got replaced with anxiety and confusion. Ann was right, Ren was their leader, he was also their friend. But, he essentially left them behind, the Ren they knew would never do that. 

“Does this mean Ren abandoned us?” Futaba said, breaking the silence. “I’d thought he’d never do that.” Futaba curled into herself, she didn’t want to believe what just came out of her mouth. But, she couldn't convince herself that she was wrong either. 

Another long silence plagued the group. 

“She’s right,” said Ryuji, his anger now replaced with grim seriousness. “Ren would never do that, this just shows that somethin’s up.”

The group was taken out of their own thoughts, now looking at the hotheaded blonde in disbelief. 

“Umm, Ryuji? Are you feeling alright?” Ann asked, her face shocked and her voice almost a whisper. 

He ignored Ann’s comment and walked forward, turning around and facing the team. “Whatever reason Ren had for doin’ this, It’s gotta be important.” He turned on his phone, showing the selfie Joker had sent them all. “He left this for a reason, he’s _trustin’_ us to figure this out!” He raised his hand into the air. 

“C’ mon! We’re the Phantom Thieves dammit!” He flashed a toothy smile, refusing to back down now. He was going all in. “We ain’t going to let somethin’ like this bring us down! We’re going to find Ren, we’re going to find out whatever the hell this thing is!” He grabbed the lid of the metal box, holding it up triumphantly. “An’ after this is all done, we’re going to kick his ass for scaring us like this and making us flip our shit!”

Everyone stared at the blonde once more, seemingly silent in shock. 

Ryuji sweatdropped, “Uhh, hey? You guys okay?” He stood there with the box’s lid and his phone grasped in his hands, not knowing what to say next. He hadn’t thought he’d get this far really. 

Suddenly, Makoto gasped, then beamed. “Ryuji! You’re a genius!” she exclaimed, running over to him, swiping his phone out of his grasp. Ryuji’s eyebrows raised, seemingly confused. 

“Wait for what? What did I do?” He questioned, his nervousness now replaced with confusion. “Was it cause’ of the speech?” 

Morgana jumped onto Makoto’s shoulder, the feline balanced its self. Trying to get a look at the phone. His mouth opened wide, “Oh my god! You’re right!” he said. 

Ryuji looked surprised, “You too? This is definitely important then!” He said, beaming once more, “What is it?”

“Just shut up for a second and look!” Morgana said, motioning for Makoto to show the phone to the group. Makoto did as the cat asked, turning the phone around, she zoomed in on a section of the photo. She turned it around again, showing the group of teenagers. 

“You’re kidding me!” Futaba yelled.

“Ah, that’s where I had seen it before.” Yusuke confided, a small grin appearing on his face. 

Shown the group was a zoomed in version of the selfie Ren had taken earlier, focusing on a golden letter he held in his opposite hand. The picture was blurry, but there was no doubt that there was a wax seal with the infamous emblem printed on it. 

Futaba groaned, burying her face in the palm of her hands. “Are you kidding me?” she yelled, “I spent an _HOUR_ looking for traces of that thing online! But I already _HAD_ the info I needed!”

Futaba folded over herself and flopped on the booth table in exasperation, the impact leaving the table vibrating from the force. Forgetting about the opened box that was placed next to her head, she suddenly heard a sound similar to the DING! of a cash register. Suddenly, she swiftly sat back up, grasping her cheek in surprise. 

“Ow!” Who hit my cheek?” She yelped, staring at the group with her eyes wide. When she received no response, She looked back down at the box, analyzing her impact site. 

Futaba went completely silent, staring at the box once more. A pressure based latch compartment had opened from the side of the box. She reached inside, gasping before grinning madly. The rest of the group looked at the girl with worry, confused by her sudden change in demeanor. 

“Hey, Futaba? What did you find? Makoto asked, raising her eyebrows upward in concern. 

“I think I know where Ren is.” She smirked, holding up 7 tickets to a concert being held in the Suidobashi Stadium. “Who wants to go to a concert?”

“I’ll grab the van!!” Ryuji yelled, foot already out the door, starting to run into the backstreets. Not even questioning Futaba's response. 

“A concert?” Yusuke asked, staring at the tickets. “Why would Ren be there?”

“Not just a CONCERT!” Haru squealed, “One of the BIGGEST concerts ever! I thought these tickets sold out three months ago!”

Morgana stares up at the artist. “A concert, with multiple people attending…” he smirked, “He’s goin-”

“He’s going to make an announcement!” Makoto interrupted, seemingly collecting her thoughts. Morgana glared at her then sighed. 

“Yes, an announcement…” 

“Well, if he is we can’t stay any longer!” Haru yelled, “We must be going!”

Everyone suddenly heard a honk of a car and a distant holler from Ryuji,

“GUYS I GOT THE VAN! LET’S DO THIS!” 

Yusuke nodded, motioning for the others to follow him. He ran out of the cafe. Morgana and Makoto following close behind. Haru was about to run out of the door until she realized that Ann still sat over the box. A distant expression on her face. 

“Ann? Are you alright?” She paused, “Are you worried about Ren?”

“Yes, but that’s not it.” The blonde responded and then looked away, attempting to hide her face. She didn’t seem to be sad, more embarrassed actually. 

“Then what is? You can tell me.” 

“It’s kinda embarrassing…” Ann sat up, her tone is now sporadic. “We should get going now!” 

Haru narrowed her gaze, “We're both girls here.” 

After a bit of considering, Ann shuffled her feet looking up at Haru with a blush on her face.

“Um…is it bad that I found serious Ryuji..” she bit her tongue, trying to stop what she knew she was going to say. “Kinda...hot…...?”

Haru started at the blushing girl blankly, a smile rose to her lips. 

“Haru? Are you alright-AAAH!!’ Ann was interrupted by Haru running out of the cafe, pulling her behind. She was giggling madly, like a child in a toy store.

Ann sweatdropped, she was already regretting telling her. 

______________________________________________

______________

“So, this is the place huh?” 

Joker looked up at the domed stadium in front of him. The sun reflecting off the glass exterior. It was daytime, so Joker decided to wait in the shadows, formulating an infiltration plan somewhere no-one could see him. Atop a rooftop, he eyed a backstage door as his entrance.

**“What are you waiting for?”** Arsene appeared in front of the teenager. Seemingly confused. **“Just jump in.”**

Joker stepped back then frowned, “In broad daylight?” He asked, his eyes narrowing towards his persona. 

**“The rooftop is open.”** Arsene bellowed, seemingly annoyed. 

Joker opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He facepalmed against his mask. Arsene cackled in response. He really over thinks things when he’s excited. 

Without a word spoken, Joker took his grappling hook and jumped onto the glass roof of the stadium. Inside, the domed fortress had seemed to be turned into a flaming inferno of flags, lights, and balloons. With every concession stall and seat facing toward a red velvet colored stage on the rightmost side. Banners were plastered over small areas of back walls of the stage, a large monitor overtaking most of the space. 

Joker bent over and began striding in full sprint, running along the steel surface of the retractable roof, he jumped down and hung his grappling hook on a nearby ventilation shaft right under the main stage. The hook retracted upward, bringing Joker closer to the cover, he flipped upwards and kicked it open. After crawling through the ventilation shaft, he finally reaches his destination. 

“So this the breaker room right?” Joker asked, looking around his surroundings. The room was very small and cramped, being completely filled with boxes and other meaningless items. The breaker, however, was incredibly large, seemingly to be able to provide ample power to the stadium. A computer stood connected to a console of some kind, seemingly controlling the lights on the stage above. 

**“It appears so,”** Arsene replied. **“What does the letter instruct now?”**

Joker reached into his pocket and look at the foil letter. He stares at the paper for a couple of moments before groaning and putting it away. 

Joker sat on a box and started twirling his dagger, “After setting up the interruption, it says we have to wait until the concert starts.” He takes out the letter again re-reading the instructions once more.

**“Of course”** Arsene spoke, **“A proper thief waits until the best moment.”**

Joker smiled smugly, “Of course, Mr. Lupin, you would know _all_ about that huh?” Arsene stared at the teenager in silence. 

**“I will tell you once more, That is not my name,”** Arsene stated, his voice less threatening, more disgusted. 

Joker chuckled, “We haven’t seen each other in a while, might as well get closer with some nicknames.” He was having too much fun right now, even though he was technically talking to himself. 

**“Boy, I will not hesitate to make you stop.”** Arsene threatened. 

“How? Not like you can actually hit me.” 

Arsene floated over to the smug teenager, crouching down to meet his eye level. 

Arsene reached over and tapped Joker on the shoulder, chuckling when his face goes pale. 

Joker jumped back, standing up and grabbing his dagger. Arsene cackled at the response, he sees that as a good signal and puts his hands back into his pockets. 

“Explain, Now,” Joker said, eyes burning.

**“It seems the power given to you helped me quite a bit as well.”** Arsene teased, tapping Joker’s mask with his claw. His nose wrinkles at the sight.

“Are you actually going to kill me? If so, give me a 5-second head start.” 

**“No, I won’t.”**

“Glad that’s settled.” 

Joker turns around and faces the computer seemingly connected to the light rig. He crouches over and holds down the power button, his eyes wander and eventually set on a highlighter-yellow colored sticky note. Joker grabs it and brings it into the light. 

“Well, there goes the issue with a password.” He said, staring at the sloppy handwriting. As if on cue, the computer greets the thief with a startup sound and bright blue light. 

Joker hunches over and types in the password, after a bit of work. The computer starts up with a loud ding. 

“So I need just need to type this in?” Joker asks, holding up a circled passage on his invitation. 

**“It seems so,”** Arsene responds, motioning for Joker to continue.

Joker nods and types in the code. Suddenly a window opens up on the computer. Showing the now infamous tourney emblem before running a set of programming checks. A voice speaks when the code was entered. 

“You have activated the announcement protocol for [FIGHTERPASS CODENAME:JACK] Please show your letter in order to begin the startup protocol” The computer stayed running, waiting for input. 

“Alright,” Joker said, turning over to Arsene. “Now all we need is the letter and we’ll be ready to go.” 

**“Excellent, now let us proceed”**

Joker nodded and began to reach for a pocket in his coat, looking for his coveted invitation. He suddenly froze, his face paling in shock. 

**“Trickster? What had transpired?”** Arsene looked at his master, a feeling of unease overcoming him. 

Joker and Arsene met each other's eyes, both immediately realizing what had just happened. 

“Shit”

**“Shit”**

**_Meanwhile, In a Dark Alley Behind the Stadium:_ **

It was his, he finally got it. Everyone had said no, you’ll never be anything more. An assist is what you have been given, and that “you should be grateful to even be included.”

But they were wrong, _OH HO_ they were wrong. If he can’t fight, how else could he proves himself to be number one? If he can’t fight, how else could he stick his gloved fist into his stupid green beaned loser of a rival's face?!? The hands, they’re just a bunch of lousy cheaters. His time is now, he will finally be popular.

He will finally be number 1. 

Waluigi is going to be in Smash Brothers, and _no-one_ will stop him. 

**“WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!”**

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Meanwhile, once more._ **

“Hey, Mario? Do you think the kid's going to be-a alright?” Luigi asked, sealing two more letters to be shipped to the next fighters. 

“Of course! What’s-a got you so worried?”

‘I don’t know… Just-a shiver rolled down my spine, I guess....”

"You worry too much Luigi."

**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  



	2. The Wings of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leader searching for a letter.  
> A party searching for a leader.   
> The chains being broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since an update huh? This fic was originally supposed to be only two chapters long, but I decided to split my second chapter in half so I can revise some scenes and make the finale the best it possibly can be. To hold you over until that time I have a shorter chapter for you guys. Thanks!
> 
> ~Grim

**How did this happen?**

They remade society, they defeated a  _ god. _

The mighty Phantom Thieves were finally defeated by one singular thing.

Traffic. 

“Godammit! Can these people move any faster?!” Ryuji yelled, slamming his fists onto the dashboard of the van. “Where the hell are they all even goin’?”

“The same place we are it seems.” Yusuke replied, hands-on his chin in thought.

Ryuji jumped up in shock, “Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“Just look at the vehicle in front of us.” Yusuke pointed in front of them. The team was suddenly greeted by an overwhelming amount of bumper stickers, paint decals, and stained glass. All with the name _ Lyn Inaizumi  _ plastered over it. This person liked this singer. 

“Completely garish, no taste in color or symmetry at all.” 

“Ugh.” Haru’s nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“Total overkill.” Futaba facepalmed.

Makoto sighed, looking out of the rearview mirror to a load of traffic behind them. “I just wish we could talk to him, and just find out…” 

Morgana perked up, “Just find out what?”

“Just…why??” Makoto said exasperated, seemingly at a loss for words.

Then, out of nowhere. Ann screamed, jumping up and down in a completely new amount of energy. She looked at the group, beaming.

“How about you ask him now? Look!” Ann pointed outside the window, showing off Joker jumping from the rooftops. His movements were sporadic, he looked around. Surveying his surroundings.

“Holy shit! C’mon Makoto! Chase after him!” Ryuji yelled, motioning to the leather-bound thief. 

"Not too fast!!!" Yusuke yelled, already turning green. 

“Hold on!” She warned. “We’re coming, Ren!” 

And they were off. 

\----—————-

**Meanwhile,**

Joker was not having a good time. If you asked him, he would say this is the  _ worst  _ possible time. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, tracing back the steps he took on his way to the stadium. He sighed, dejected.

“Hey, Arsene? You find anything?” He asked.

Arsene materialized in front of his master, emitting a dim light from his flaming smile. 

**“I’m afraid not Trickster, thine letter was not misplaced it seems.”**

Joker pinched the bridge of his mask. “Perfect, so someone did steal it then.”

**“It seems so, the perpetrator in question must be heavily trained in subtlety and silence. Seeing as they were able to slip by thou.”**

  
  


Joker sat down on the rooftop floor, posture hunched and face covered by his messy hair. He stared at the ground in silence. Until his composure eventually broke. 

“GODDAMMIT!” He yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. Tears began to sting at his eyes. “I had one chance!” He yelled once more, “ _ ONE chance _ ! And I fucked it up!”

**“Not yet, we are still able to catch them.”**

Joker turned to his Persona, eyes glaring. 

“All  _ alone? _ That’s never going to happen!”

Arsene’s grin grew brighter, seemingly emitting sinister energy.

**“Thy** **_are not_ ** **alone. Thou hast the other thieves.”**

Joker sputtered, “But, the instructions said that-”

Arsene moved closer to Joker, a ghostly aura pulsating from his now flaming form, his grin changed from the dim orange shown before to a fiery chaotic blue. Blue fire spread around the rooftop. Seemingly trapping the distant teen, forcing him to face his companion in front of him.

**“D A M N T H E I N S T R U C T I O N S !”** Arsene bellowed, his voice traveling far, blowing away dust from the top of the rooftop. Joker stepped back, taken back from the outburst he just witnessed. 

**“I have indulged in this fantasy for long enough!”** The blue flames grew larger as Arsene spoke louder and louder. 

“What do you mean fantasy?” Joker asked, his grey eyes burning brightly. 

**“Since when have thine followed the instructions placed upon thou? Thou are a Phantom Thief!”** Arsene moved closer to his master, looking down to face the trembling teenager. 

**“However, time has seen to have chipped away at your rebellious spirit, you are not fighting to prove thine own justice. You are fighting to stay in the past.”**

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looks into the fire, looking back at himself nearly a year ago, locked in solitary confinement. He looks away, shaking his head. _ I don’t want to remember. _

Arsene scoffs,  **“Thou used to be the Trickster, but now thou is a prisoner once more.”**

The severity of the statement caused Ren’s balance to falter. He couldn’t stand, he could almost feel the memories rushing back. Ren’s eyes burned, almost about to break. 

Arsene stays silent, while it pains him to hurt his greater whole, this was the only way.

**“I suppose we are trapped once more, I am sorry Ren Amamiya, but I am still thine’s shadow. I am still what thou refuse to think, I am still what thou refuse to feel. It pains me to say this, but thou have lost your way. My rage burns eternally, but thou still can make it, remember thine bounds Trickster.”**

The blue fire crackles and pops, the world seemingly coming to a stop, the night standing still. Ren slowly looks up around him, face streaked with tears that had needed to be shed long ago. Arsene’s gone, and the blue fire continues to burn, everlasting. Ren slowly looks down onto his gloved hands, his wrists still connected despite not being restrained, still weighing down on him even though he is freed. For a fraction of a second,he can see the chains around him, coiling around his wrists like a cobra. The blue fire around him starting to burn hotter and faster. Within the depths of those cracks, char, and hissing. Ren’s ears can pick up a melody, long forgotten. Ren opens his mouth, his voice wavering slightly and he slowly joins in the song. Singing to a tune only he knows. 

_ “I can’t tell you...How to see me.”  _

Within the flames, he sees Shujin Academy, completely shadowed and lightless, red eyes peer from each corner, whispering things only they can understand. When he thinks all hope is lost, he slowly sees a bright yellow light rushing toward him. Before he can react, he is tackled by the glowing blonde runner. The runner laughs with a sharp-toothed grin while giving Ren the biggest noogie known to the planet earth. Pink and Light Blue fill Ren’s vision while a twin-tailed lady laughs playfully and a feline companion’s tail swings. Ren smiles as he remembers them. 

Crack. 

_ “Just a cage of bones, nothing deep inside. _ ” 

He sees a spiraling dark jail cell, with him stuck inside. A light blue artist slashing the walls angrily, before picking up the rubble of the wall and constructing a beautiful sculpture out of the stones. The artist majestically paints the boulders, presenting the sculpture proudly before falling to his knees. Suddenly, a navy blue lady on a motorcycle busts through the walls of the cave, getting the artist back on his before she gives him food with a stern look on her face. Both of them look at Ren and nod solemnly, promising to help him be free. Ren nods back. 

Crack. 

_ “Will it unleash me? Burning down all my walls?”  _

He sits at a rainy subway station, his clothes damp and eyes heavy. Before he can fall asleep he looks down, a small bright green girl clutching him tightly. He hugs back, protecting her from the pouring water above. Suddenly they’re both sat down at a table, with a lavender lady offering them both a cup of coffee, the green girl takes it eagerly, grabbing both Ren and the lavender lady in a big group hug. They all laugh and submit to the embrace. Ren closes his eyes and remembers the warm feeling. 

Crack!

_ “Is there a way for me to break?”  _

Suddenly Ren sees himself moving at a fast pace, colored completely in a triumphant bright red. He moves to a completely black colored detective prince, who waves goodbye while laughing maniacally. Ren reaches out but fails to grab him. Ren closes his eyes, grim determination setting in his face. 

The chains explode into a burst of blue flames and Joker stands up once more. Extinguishing the everlasting flames with a massive burst of wind around him. He closes his eyes and looks down, softly singing to himself long after the music fades. 

_ “I’m a shapeshifter, Have no face to show. Please don’t take off my mask…” _

_   
_ Ren opens his eyes, staring at his other self proudly. 

“...My disguise.” He finishes. 

Ren looks up at his Persona, his spirit no longer faltering. He chuckles. 

“Never thought I’d see the day where I got a pep-talk from myself.” Joker quipped, his coattails fluttering in the breeze behind him. 

Arsene’s flaming smile grows brighter, his claw stretches out, almost exuding a proud fatherly aura.  **“Thou should watch thine manners.”**

Joker. grabs his Persona’s hand, embracing his greater whole in a handshake. 

“Let’s go find that letter.” 

**“Of course, I am thou.”**

Arsene’s form begins to shift, suddenly being replaced by a familiar masquerade mask. It flies to Ren, glowing happily. It reaches his face. He smiles before collecting it just like he had done many times before. 

“Thou art I,” Joker says, feeling free. 

**PERSONA GET!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beneath the mask is a good song thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism if you have any! I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
